Naomi
Naomi '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Baseball, she is good and has a skill level of 519, whose team consists of Ashley, Rachel, Lucía, Ren, Yoshi, Anna, Marco and James. '''Naomi plays on the Baseball teams of Haru, Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy and Tatsuaki. In Tennis, she does okay at a skill level of 430-440, she plays with Emily, but sometimes Marco. She does not appear in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort She is a terrible Swordplay player at only 146+ (the 10th worst player). In Basketball, her level is 851+. Naomi's team players are Shinnosuke and Michael. In Table Tennis, she is the 1st player in the 800 mark, she is good at level 806+. She is the worst at Cycling, coming 98th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Naomi is an Advanced CPU Mii. Trivia *Like Chris, Luca, Ryan and Fumiko, Naomi is never a Pro. *Naomi might be related to Kathrin since they both have a similar appearance, and that they both like white, and are also at the same level in Wii Party. *Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. *She appears in Splatoon 2 as an Octoling, making her and Elisa the only two Wii Party Miis to appear as Inklings/Octolings in the game. *You earn her badge for making 50 edits on Splatoon 2 CPU articles. Gallery NaomiDACotQR.JPG|Naomi's QR Code 25- Naomi's Team.jpg|Naomi's Baseball Team 2018-01-14 (13).png|Naomi and her teammates Michael and Shinnosuke in Basketball 2018-03-02 (69).png|Naomi about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-28 (22).png|Naomi in Baseball 2018-04-04 (6).png|Naomi doubling up with Emily in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-04-05 (2).png|Naomi in Swordplay Duel 2018-04-05 (3).png|Naomi in Swordplay Speed Slice Hi I’m Naomi.jpg|Naomi waving hi 1531868978001713786278.jpg|Naomi as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15319548466251215646130.jpg 2018072813310000-397A963DA4660090D65D330174AC6B04.jpg|Naomi in Splatoon 2 IMG_0498.JPG|Naomi playing Basketball at Midnight IMG_0678.JPG|Naomi swordfighting at Dusk 15320898567801205450900.jpg|Another photo of Naomi as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-25 (3).png|Naomi doubling up with Marco in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-08-16 (77).png|Naomi in Cycling Badge-20-4.png 15346941273261356520578.jpg 15346953676911377145077.jpg 153469595834373238214.jpg 749A49BB-4709-4539-AD65-CA58E35C0971.jpeg Naomi in Bowling.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Tatsuaki as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ryan, Fritz, and Naomi participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fritz, Ryan, and Naomi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Naomi, Yoko, and Maria featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (3).png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Naomi, Emma, Lucia, Oscar, Michael, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ursula, Takashi, Ai, Sarah, Naomi, and Andy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Flag Fracas with Naomi as the referee in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png See Also * Kathrin Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Anti-Pros Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Beginners Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:White Females Category:Splatoon 2 CPU Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:5 Letters Category:Teenagers Category:Silver badge Miis